The Omega Health Foundation
by ObsidianK
Summary: When Barry fails to find a mate before reaching his deadline, he is brought in for "assisted knotting" by the OHF to be bred against his will. Omega Barry. Non-con elements. ABO Dynamics.
1. The Letter

**AN: This is an Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics story. If that's something you haven't read before, I recommend googling it or something first because it's a rather specific type of fic genre, and it's not really for everybody. It took me a while to get used to it, and I wasn't sure if I really even liked at first, but now it's one of my favorite genres to read. This is my first time writing an ABO story, and I'm still getting used to the dynamics of it. It's a little out there, so bear with me here if it seems a bit strange. I kind of just started writing it for myself, but I decided to go ahead and post it for everyone to read, considering how there's a very sad shortage of ABO stories for the Flash. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **The Letter**

Barry stood there in the kitchen, glaring down at the letter. Joe wanted to ask him about it, but he could tell that Barry didn't really want to talk about it when he stormed out of the room, letter clutched in his hand, and disappeared to his bedroom.

After he had left, Joe picked up the empty envelope to look at the return address.

 _Omega Health Foundation_

One benefit of being a beta, Joe had never had to deal with the OHF. As an omega, Barry wasn't so lucky, especially considering he was a male omega. Male omegas were considered the most valued members of society. Not exactly the top of the hierarchy as far as respect and authority goes, but the health of the entire omega population was considered a universal priority, especially for male omegas. There were assumptions made, based loosely off of very little research, that male omegas bore stronger children. Whether or not that was true, no one really knew for sure, but it was a concept that was generally accepted by most. About half of the population were betas, with alphas and omegas each making up about 25% of the population. However, less and less omegas were being born with each year, and the OHF had made it a priority to preserve the health of each individual omega in the US.

Barry absolutely hated it. The OHF seemed to rule over his life completely now. They told him what he could and couldn't eat, even though Barry ignored all the dietary guideline pamphlets they sent him all the time. They passed laws making it illegal for omegas to smoke or consume alcohol. Barry had never had any desire to smoke, but he missed having the occasional drink every now and then. He had been only twenty three when they passed that law. Two years. That's all he got was two years where he was legally allowed to drink. He still drank at home occasionally. Even Joe, who was a cop, thought that law was unfair and allowed Barry to drink in the privacy of their home when he wanted to. It just sucked that Barry could never drink in public. You would think that people wouldn't care if he did or not, but most people were actually rather quick to rat out an omega for drinking. If you were an omega and were seen with a drink out in public, you might as well be doing heroin while pregnant. Omega health was a priority to everyone, not just the OHF.

They also mandated Barry to go in for omega health screenings at the OHF clinic every month. Barry hated his doctor. The arrogant beta always seemed to find ways to criticize Barry's lifestyle, even though Barry was in excellent health. He was constantly berating him about his diet, and after a while, Barry had simply taken to lying about what he ate just to keep his doctor off his back. And the suppressants. _The suppressants_.

Barry was getting so tired of hearing about his suppressant use from his doctor. Really, it was only a matter of time before OHF banned them entirely, but for the time being, they were still legal, and Barry took full advantage of that, something that his doctor was really unhappy about.

 _"_ _They mess with your natural cycle and your hormones."_

 _"_ _Studies show, chronic suppressant use and abuse can increase chances of infertility by 2%."_

 _"_ _A heat cycle can be easily managed. You don't need to suppress it just because it's more convenient."_

Barry had had it with all of the nagging, and even after he had politely told his doctor to fuck off more or less, the lectures still continued.

Joe was very happy and proud to have an omega for his foster son. It allowed for the possibility for him to have grandkids one day. Iris was a beta and would most likely be marrying another beta one day, and while beta-beta couples did occasionally have children, the chances of conception were extremely slim, and children with beta-beta parents were usually looked down upon. Omegas were the most fertile when it came to childbearing, and the human population depended heavily on omegas to reproduce. Most beta couples had to apply for adoption if they wanted a family, and not everyone was accepted for the privilege of becoming a parent, especially with the low birth rate lately. That's where the Omega Health Foundation came in.

They not only concerned themselves with the health of omegas. They also took on the responsibility of making sure that every omega was bonded and eventually bred. For a while now, the trend for omegas had been to wait. To go on suppressants and save childbearing for later so that they could focus on their careers and being independent. Barry was no different. He had been on suppressants since college, and he was still on them now, even with all the pestering from his doctor about it. He wouldn't be bullied into discontinuing his suppressants and contraceptives. Sure, he wanted a family one day, but he didn't feel like he was in a good place to start one now, not that the OHF was giving him much of a choice.

For two years now, they had been pressuring Barry to find a mate. He had been mandated to go in for omega sexuality counseling and a bunch of other "bullshit programs" as Barry called them. It seemed with each passing year, the OHF became more insistent, and now they had even been threatening Barry that if he didn't find a mate soon, they were either going to appoint one for him or take him in for "assisted knotting" which was really just rape in Barry's opinion.

Joe had to agree. As much as he wanted grandchildren, he didn't want to see Barry strapped down and bred like he was some sort of animal. Unfortunately that had been the trend lately. Many omegas were being forced into reproducing this way simply because they didn't want to have to bond with someone for life in order to meet the OHF's requirements.

"Barry," Joe said, knocking lightly on the door as he opened it.

Barry was sitting on his bed, still glaring at the letter in his hand.

"What did they say now?" Joe asked nervously.

"That I have one month to find a mate or I'll have to go into the OHF clinic for 'assistance'," Barry said angrily, handing Joe the letter.

"Oh, Barry," Joe said sadly, looking down at the letter.

Barry sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Joe," he said quietly.

Joe looked at Barry with sad eyes.

"Is there anyone…?"

Barry looked at him in shock.

"Anyone that I'm willing to bond myself for life to?" Barry asked bitterly, "No. I mean, I've had a lot of offers, but I haven't really felt a connection with anyone yet, and the bonding is _permanent_ , so it's not exactly something I want to rush into."

Joe nodded. He knew that Barry had had offers. It seemed like every alpha at the CCPD wanted to court him, or at least fuck him, much to Joe's chagrin. It wasn't even just alphas. Even some betas had expressed interest in the cute, bumbling, male omega that worked upstairs. It seemed like everyone at the precinct wanted a piece of Barry, which was somewhat awkward for Joe.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Joe said sadly, nodding his head slowly, "I'm so sorry, Barry."

"It's all just a part of being an omega," Barry said with a sigh.

"I thought they were going to give you more time," Joe said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"So did I," Barry said, "Most omegas get until they're thirty, but because I'm a male omega and the birthrate crisis has gotten worse, they're a little more insistent now."

Joe gave Barry a sad, surveying look.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, "Are you ready for children?"

"No," Barry answered honestly, "I want a family of course. One day. But I'm not ready for one now, and even though I would eventually want one anyways, it still would be nice to be given a choice. This is not how I wanted to start a family. I wanted to do this with someone I loved, not some person I rushed off into bonding with because I had to, or some stranger who knotted me in a clinic because I was forced to."

Joe nodded sadly as he thought about it. He felt the same way. He wanted grandkids, but…not like this.

…..

Barry was busy pipetting a DNA sample into a test tube when he was suddenly interrupted by Eddie walking into the lab.

"Hey, Barry," he said, his voice almost sad.

Barry wondered if Eddie was still sore about when he had turned down going on a date with him. Really, he hadn't turned him down entirely. More like, made up a bunch of excuses why he couldn't go out with him. Eddie was a really nice guy. He was surprisingly soft-hearted for an alpha, and even Joe seemed to approve of him compared to the other alphas that had tried to court Barry, but Barry had turned him down. Barry wasn't sure how Iris would feel about it if he dated Eddie. She and Eddie had gone on a couple dates, but there wasn't much of a spark, as Iris had put it. Iris was more into other betas, and Eddie was more into omegas, and so ultimately the chemistry just wasn't there.

Hell if it wasn't there between him and Barry though. Even on suppressants, Barry's scent was considerably stronger than most omegas, which was probably a part of why all the alphas at the precinct seemed to gravitate towards him. Even betas often found Barry's scent somewhat alluring, even if their preference was for other betas. Barry had tried different concealants and medications to tame his scent in an attempt to cover the aroma of hormones that seemed to radiate from him at all times, but most of them didn't really work for him and they were expensive, so Barry had just gotten used to dealing with it.

Barry was just thankful that his suppressants still managed to keep him from going into heat. He already had enough guys at the precinct wandering by his lab all the time, under the pretense of needing test results or forensics consultations. The last thing he needed was to go into heat and start some kind of alpha courting competition at work. He was sure that Singh wouldn't be too happy with him for that.

"Hey, Eddie," Barry answered back, and then he saw the look on Eddie's face. "Joe told you, didn't he?"

"He asked me for my help," Eddie said, still looking at Barry with sad eyes, "He wanted me to be sly about it, but I'm going to be honest with you Barry. He wants me to court you."

Barry sighed.

"Eddie, I really appreciate you trying to help but—"

"It doesn't have to be a relationship," Eddie said quickly, "I mean, I know you're not really looking for a relationship, but…maybe I could just help you out."

Barry raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like a non-bonded conception?" Barry asked skeptically.

Non-bonded conceptions weren't completely unheard of, but they were rare. Most alphas felt the need to bond with their impregnated omega. The unborn child tied them together in a way that made separation difficult. In the case of most non-bonded conceptions, either the alpha was unaware of the pregnancy or it was done in a breeding clinic where bonding wasn't allowed. Planned, non-bonded conceptions between two people who knew each other were practically unheard of. It was too complicated.

"Eddie, I don't know if that's a good idea," Barry said.

"Why not?" Eddie asked insistently, "It beats being strapped down and raped in a clinic."

Barry flinched slightly at Eddie's words, but he persisted.

"We're talking about a child here," Barry said, " _Your_ child. Even if we're not bonded, you and I would be connected for life. You would be tied to me by the child. I can't ask you to do that for me."

"I'm willing to though," Eddie said, "It might not be a perfect situation, but I'm willing to do it to help you."

Barry shook his head.

"Eddie, I don't think you've thought this over," he said, "It's not exactly something you can take back."

"I'm well aware of that," Eddie said stubbornly, "Let me help you, Barry."

Barry sighed.

"I'll think about it."

…..

The way Barry saw it, he had three options.

He could find a mate, bond for life, and have a child with said person and hope for the best.

Second option: he could have a child with Eddie without bonding but then be tied to him anyways for the rest of his life, but still be free to bond with whomever he chose to. Really though, who wants to bond with an omega who has a kid with another alpha that's still around? It'd be one thing if the other alpha was some unknown stranger, but no alpha wants to share their omega with another alpha who's still in the picture. Alphas were just possessive that way.

And then there was the third option: the clinic. Barry hated the idea of willingly letting a stranger fuck him and impregnate him, but at least then Barry would be free. He would be able to still find a mate for love one day, and he wouldn't have to worry about having some alpha baby daddy around scaring off potential suiters. Really though, the idea of the clinic made him sick to his stomach.

"You know you can take Eddie's offer," Iris said as she entered his bedroom, pulling Barry away from his thoughts, "I only went on two dates with him. I won't be upset if you mate with him."

"I know," Barry said, "I just don't think that's the best idea."

"Why not?" Iris asked, "You know how lucky you are? Most omegas don't have an alpha who's willing to do that for them."

"I can't just go and have a child with Eddie," Barry said, "He's a great guy, but I don't love him."

"You think you're going to love some stranger in a clinic more?" Iris asked.

Barry sighed.

"It would be too complicated with Eddie," he said, "He told me there would be no strings attached and that he isn't expecting a relationship. He just wants to help me out, but you know how Eddie is. He's got a big heart. He won't ever pressure me into being with him, but he'll always hope for it. Having a child with him…he would get too emotionally attached, and I would essentially just be stringing him along. That's not fair to either of us. I'm not going to ruin Eddie's life just to spare myself some pain."

"I really don't want to see you go into the clinic, Barry," Iris said, "I've heard the horror stories. The things they do to omegas that go in for breeding. I don't want that for you, Bar."

"Neither do I," Barry said quietly, "But I don't have much of a choice. I could try to leave town, but what good would that do? Then I'd be an omega fugitive, always on the run from the OHF. Everyone knows what happens to omegas like that. They end up being caught or end up prostituting themselves to alphas out on the streets just to get by. I'm not willing to leave my entire family and my life behind me just to escape the OHF."

"What if you got pregnant on your own?" Iris asked, "Without Eddie's help. You know there are sperm donors for this kind of thing."

"The chances of conception without actual physical contact are slim," Barry said hopelessly, "Sperm banks are a long shot. Usually it takes being actually knotted for it to work."

"So go fuck a stranger then," Iris said desperately.

"Iris…" Barry said in a pained voice.

"Come on, Barry. You know alphas are never careful about using protection," she said, "Most of them will just assume you're on the pill. You don't have to tell them."

"Iris, I haven't had a one-night stand since college," Barry said, "And the chances of getting pregnant after spending just one night with a stranger are pretty weak."

"Barry, you have to try," she urged, "You have to at least try. It's better than going to the clinic."

Barry sighed.

"I'll try then," he said in resignation, "I'll see what I can do."

…..

Barry sat at the bar, wringing his hands and feeling extremely out of place.

"Can I have another club soda?" he asked the bartender nervously.

He wished he could have a drink to take the edge off, but he wasn't able to drink in public, even in an Alpha-Omega bar. As the bartender took his glass to fill it for him, Barry looked around the room.

 _Oh yeah, I'm just casually sitting here trying to scope out the father of my future child. There's nothing fucked up about that_ , he thought bitterly to himself.

Barry had only been here for an hour, and he had already been approached by four different alphas, all of whom he had politely turned down. He didn't mean to be picky, but he _was_ picking out the potential father of his future child after all, so it was kind of important that he was somewhat picky. Two of the guys who had approached him looked like drug addicts, and one of them he was sure he could smell weed on him. The fourth seemed pretty clean cut, but he was old enough to be Barry's father, if not possibly even his grandfather. Not only was that creepy, but Barry wanted someone with young, healthy genes to father his child.

"Hey," a man suddenly said, coming up to lean against the bar where Barry was sitting.

"Hey," Barry replied nervously, smiling at the alpha.

The guy wasn't bad looking and he looked pretty clean cut. He seemed to be in decent shape physically, and at least he didn't reek of weed.

"I just came over here to tell you that you smell absolutely amazing," the alpha said with a confident smile.

"Thank you," Barry said, blushing.

He had been off his suppressants and contraceptives for a week now, and even he found his own scent overwhelmingly alluring. Singh had even sent him home on Wednesday because everyone at the precinct was…distracted. His beta boss didn't even seem to be able to look Barry in the eye, and it was clear that he was just as _distracted_ as the rest of them were by Barry's omega scent. Barry had actually been afraid to walk to this bar, just because he was attracting so much attention from every alpha he came across. He had taken to carrying a small tazor around with him just in case an alpha found his scent too overpowering and decided to jump him.

He had also noticed that his own sexual drive seemed to skyrocket without the suppressants in his system. He wasn't in heat yet, but he felt like it wouldn't take much to send him into one. All he needed was the right alpha at the right time. And now he had a beautiful alpha standing in front of him, looking at him like he wanted nothing more than to fuck him into the closest mattress they could find.

Barry noticed the guy's eyes flit down to look at his neck.

"May I?" he asked quietly, his eyes dark.

Barry nodded and tilted his head to the side, baring his neck to the alpha in front of him.

The man leaned in eagerly to gently place his mouth and nose to Barry's scent gland, inhaling deeply.

" _Fuck_ ," the alpha growled as he exhaled. He pulled away from Barry with a hungry look in his eye. "How has no one claimed you yet?"

Barry laughed lightly at that.

"You wanna get out of here?" Barry asked nervously, cringing by how cliché it sounded. The alpha didn't seem to notice or care about Barry's awkwardness though. He was still gazing at Barry intensely, his pupils already dilated with excitement.

" _God yes,_ " he moaned, "Upstairs?"

Barry nodded. The good thing about going to an Alpha-Omega bar was that they usually had rooms available upstairs above the bar that were fully equipped with everything you might need. Originally the idea behind Alpha-Omega bars was so that it would be easier for alphas and omegas to find each other and hopefully their future soulmates. It was a nice concept, but it didn't take long before Alpha-Omega bars simply became a place for alphas and omegas to hook up. A lot of the time, names weren't even exchanged. Alphas would simply smell out an omega they liked and go upstairs to take them. Sometimes an alpha would knot multiple omegas in one night at an omega bar. Most knew that it was not a place to meet your future soulmate, but rather a place to have a good fuck, no strings attached, which was exactly why Barry had come here.

Barry could feel the guy's eyes on his ass as he walked up the stairs. He knew he already had the guy's interest, but he couldn't resist swaying his hips ever so slightly to keep the guys eyes on him. Most alphas never really made a big deal about using protection anyways, but Barry wanted to keep the guy distracted enough that he might forget about contraceptives entirely. He felt like a terrible person. He was only here to use this guy, to trick him into giving him his seed. It was sick.

Once they were on the second floor, the guy moved to walk ahead of Barry, walking over to the door of one of the rooms and pulling out a key. Clearly he was a regular here, and Barry was definitely not the first omega he had taken up here. He wasted no time unlocking the door and pulling Barry quickly inside with him.

He closed the door shut quickly and Barry suddenly found himself pressed up against it, the air puffing out of his lungs as he was pushed back against the wood, and he suddenly had the man's lips on his, sucking and tasting as his tongue probed into Barry's mouth, exploring.

It had been a while since Barry had been kissed like this. Sure, he had had his one night stands back in college, but as he became more of an adult and moved out into the real world, he didn't hook up with people in this way, and he had never really found someone that he had wanted to start a relationship with.

It was also a little hard engaging in casual sex when he still lived with Joe. Despite Barry's age, the older beta was still very protective over him. Barry remembered once when he was still in college, he came home for the weekend smelling overwhelmingly like alpha hormones, and Joe had nearly had a coronary.

As normal as it was for alphas and omegas to engage in casual knotting, it was usually looked down upon for omegas. Any type of "risky behavior" was. Omegas were only supposed to mate with alphas who they deemed worthy of spawning their children, and the use of contraceptives was usually looked down upon. Omegas were only supposed to have sex if they were ready to mate and bear children. Sex for pleasure was usually discouraged by the OHF, but that didn't stop everyone from doing it.

Barry gasped for air when the man's mouth left his. Out of instinct, Barry tilted his head to the side again, displaying his neck to the alpha, who eagerly kissed and nibbled at the skin there, teasing Barry's scent gland in a way that sent waves of pleasure pulsing through Barry's body. It wasn't long before Barry could feel all of the blood in his body pooling in his groin and slick being produced in between his ass cheeks, his body readying itself for the alpha's knot.

He felt the man's hands clawing at his clothes, undoing the buttons on Barry's shirt as he continued to suck bruises onto Barry's neck. The alpha only made it through two buttons before he lost patience and tore the shirt open, exposing the skin of Barry's torso as buttons scattered about the floor. Barry didn't care though. He was too distracted by the growing pressure in his pants. He could feel the alpha's erection pressing up against his own through the cloth of both of their jeans, and it wasn't long before Barry was yanking at the man's belt, trying to release the throbbing alpha cock inside.

He managed to open the alpha's belt and unbutton his jeans, and the man tore away from Barry's neck to pull them the rest of the way down. He also pulled his shirt off over his head, leaving him standing there with just the thin fabric of his boxers covering his now fully erect cock. The alpha's mouth returned to Barry's neck, now sucking and nibbling on the other side. Barry knew he was going to be marked up from it, but he didn't care. All he could focus on was the alpha who had his body pressed up against him, trapping him against the door behind him.

" _Yes_ ," the alpha growled into his neck when Barry reached between them and started to palm him through his boxers.

He felt the alpha place his hands on his hips and pulled him forward, gently maneuvering him and steering him towards the bed. The alpha shoved Barry back onto it, and his back hit the bed with a thud. A moment later, the man was grabbing at Barry's jeans yanking them downward roughly until this they were off completely, boxers and all, letting Barry's cock spring free against his stomach. Barry was now completely naked, but he didn't feel overly exposed. He didn't feel uncomfortable, even with the alpha's eyes staring hungrily at his naked body. All Barry felt was need.

Barry sat up and scooted over to the edge of the bed, staring at the large bulge in the alpha's underwear. He pressed his face up against the man's boxers, breathing in heavily. Very lightly, Barry mouthed the alpha through the fabric, sucking gently at the tip of the alpha's cock, causing the man to gasp and moan with longing. Barry could taste precum through the thin material, and the taste sent a wave of excitement through him. Quickly, Barry rid the man of his boxers, pulling them down in one fluid motion to leave him completely naked.

For a moment, all Barry could do was stare at the large alpha cock in front of him, making his mouth water. It had been a long time since he had been taken by an alpha, since he had felt an alpha's knot swell inside him. Barry eagerly took the man's cock into this mouth, expertly swirling his tongue along the underside and the tip.

" _Fuck_ ," the alpha breathed, grabbing lightly at Barry's head to guide him while thrusting his hips slightly into Barry's mouth, "Where'd you learn how to suck cock?"

Barry smiled with the man's dick still in his mouth, swallowing and humming as he started to deep throat him, causing the alpha to moan loudly.

"Enough," the alpha said suddenly, pulling Barry off his cock.

Barry looked at him somewhat worriedly, his confidence leaving him as he wondered what he had done wrong. The alpha took a moment to catch his breath before answering Barry's questioning gaze.

"When I come, I want to be inside you," the man said, and that statement should not have turned Barry on as much as it did.

Barry could feel wet slick coming from his ass, his body readying itself for the alphas cock to enter him. He was confused and somewhat disappointed when the alpha moved away from him then, moving over to the fully stocked nightstand to grab something. The man returned holding a small square package, which he then started to open. Barry reached out and placed a hand on his to stop him.

"You…you don't have to do that," Barry said in a strained voice, "I'm on the p-pill."

Barry tried to swallow down the guilt in his chest. It was wrong. What he was doing to this man was so wrong. He was tricking him into becoming a father without his blessing, not that he was ever going to tell him about the child. Really, the guy would never know the difference. Barry knew it was a longshot that he would actually even get pregnant tonight. Conception without being in heat wasn't impossible, but it was extremely unlikely. Still, Barry felt guilty for even trying to do this without the stranger's knowledge and consent.

The alpha shrugged and tossed the package aside, not pressing the issue and deciding to take Barry's word for it.

Barry took a deep breath, trying to rid himself of his guilt and get back into his previous state of mind. The breath of air was exactly what he needed, seeing as the air in the room was now saturated with pheromones, both his and the alpha's. Upon breathing in the alpha's strong scent, Barry felt his mind go blank. He could only think of one thing, and that was how badly he wanted the alpha to fuck him _now._ Barry turned around and moved so that he was on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to the alpha behind him.

The man moaned upon seeing Barry in such a submissive position. Many omegas preferred to mate while facing their partner rather than the more traditional way of back to front. Barry was usually the same way, not wanting to get on his hands and knees for an alpha more out of pride than anything else. This time however, he didn't really want to see the man's face. He couldn't look him in the eye, knowing that he was deceiving him in a most unforgivable way.

"Damn," the alpha moaned, "Not even in heat and you're presenting to me so nicely."

He climbed up onto the bed to kneel behind Barry, placing a hand on top of Barry's back just above his ass and moving the other so that his finger was just barely pressing against Barry's entrance, causing Barry to gasp.

"You're so wet for me," the alpha muttered as he slipped a finger inside Barry with little resistance. He quickly added two more fingers, causing Barry's breathing to become more raged and sporadic as he pressed back against the man's fingers. Barry was tight but well lubricated, so the man was able to move his fingers in and out of him easily, stretching him. An omega in heat hardly ever needed stretching, but it was usually somewhat necessary if they were not in heat. The self-lubrication definitely made it go quicker and smoother though.

"Enough," Barry gasped when he couldn't take it anymore, "Just fuck me already! Fill me up!"

The alpha didn't need to be told twice. Without hesitation, he placed his cock at Barry's entrance, pressing in so that the tip just entered Barry's hole. Barry took a deep breath, inhaling more of the alpha's scent. Impatiently, Barry moved his hips backwards, impaling himself on the alpha's cock with a moan. The man behind him moaned too as he found himself suddenly balls deep in the beautiful omega. He remained still for a moment allowing Barry to adjust as he savored the feeling of the tight heat around his dick.

" _Move_ ," Barry ordered, wiggling his hips impatiently. The alpha placed his hands on Barry's hips with a growl as he pulled almost completely out and then slammed back in, causing Barry to see stars. His thrusts were slow at first, working up a rhythm, and Barry shuttered with pleasure every time the alpha thrust all the way in. The stretch was mildly painful, but in the best way as the alpha filled him up like he had asked.

Barry let out a moan and string of wordless syllables as he felt his mind go blank. It had been a while since he had felt this. Really, he had _never_ felt this. He had never had sex while off his suppressants, and although Barry wasn't in heat, he found the sheer pleasure of it intoxicating. He felt a rush of hormones and pheromones flood his blood stream like a geyser that had just been unleashed. The alpha sensed it too.

He let out a moan that sounded more like a growl, and his grip on Barry's hips tightened. His thrusts became faster and much harder as he sensed the fact that the omega beneath him was nearing heat. It was like it was taken from his wildest porn fantasies. Every alpha dreamed of fucking a needy omega so hard and so good, it sent them spiraling into a heat. And now here he had a beautiful male omega, moaning in ecstasy beneath him, hormones raging as if this were his first presentation to an alpha. It wasn't long before the alpha felt his knot starting to swell, catching on the omega's rim.

"Mmm, that's it," Barry moaned deliriously, "Give it to me. Knot me. Fill me with your seed."

And that sent the alpha tumbling over the edge, letting out a feral growl as he pushed himself in one last time before his knot fully flared out, buried deep within the beautiful omega's tight heat.

Barry gasped when he felt himself being filled with the alpha's seed. He could feel the man's cock pulsing and throbbing inside of him, filling him. Barry felt he couldn't get any air in his lungs because of the sheer pleasure of it, and within seconds, he sucked in a sharp breath and tumbled over the edge himself a few seconds after the alpha, coming all over the sheets beneath him.

It took them both nearly a full minute before they both caught their breath, both of them maintaining the same position for a while, the alpha's dick still lodged inside of Barry as they both came back to their senses. After a moment had passed, the alpha let out a breathy, satisfied laugh, and then hooked an arm around Barry's stomach, pulling him tight against him as he shifted positions so that they were both laying on their sides on the bed, the alpha pressed up against his back.

The alpha slung an arm around Barry, covering him and holding tightly to keep him in place as he pressed his face into Barry's neck from behind, nuzzling it and rubbing into the skin there. Barry knew what he was doing. It was typical alpha behavior to try to cover an omega with their own scent after sex. It was a territorial thing, and Barry didn't really quite understand why, but he always enjoyed it for some reason. He enjoyed being scented and being scent marked by an alpha after sex, even if it made him smell like a walking one-night-stand afterwards.

The alpha finished his scent marking after a few silent minutes, and it was probably another solid minute or two before either of them spoke.

"For a moment there, I thought you were going to go into heat," the alpha laughed, "God, that would have been so hot."

Barry laughed lightly at that.

He wasn't in heat, but he had been so close. A heat can only be triggered by a sudden rush of sexual pheromones at just the right time. Well, at this point, Barry felt like he was a walking pheromone factory, but clearly the timing had been off. If he had just waited one more night, he had no doubt he would have gone into a full blown heat while in the throes of ecstasy.

As the rush of endorphins started to wear off, Barry suddenly had a sick, sinking feeling in his stomach. The satisfaction and happiness he had been feeling a moment ago quickly vanished as the enormity of the shitty thing he had done was drawn to the forefront of his mind. Barry was happy the alpha was laying behind him and couldn't see his face. If he could, he would have seen the disgust and self-loathing he was feeling etched into its features.

Barry wanted nothing more than to run from the room, but that wasn't exactly an option considering the alpha's knot was still inside him and hadn't gone down yet. Barry felt sick to his stomach as he became hyper aware of the alpha's cock buried in his ass, probably still pumping the alpha's seed into him. He felt like the scum of the earth. He had tricked this man, _used_ him like a sire without his blessing first. It was no better than what the OHF was trying to do to him, breeding against his will.

Barry felt like he was going to throw up. He deserved whatever the OHF did to him now.

The alpha was confused as he sensed the change in the omega's demeanor. He couldn't see his face, but from the side, his cheek didn't look lifted with a smile like it had been before. The omega was probably just tired. The alpha wasn't really surprised. He had never seen an omega unleash that many pheromones at once, and he was shocked, and maybe a little disappointed, that the omega hadn't gone into heat. Still, that kind of sexual rush was usually exhausting for most omegas.

The alpha wondered if this was going to be one of those awkward situations where the omega fell asleep with his dick still inside them. He always felt so awkward slipping out of them while they were asleep and tiptoeing out of the room. He hoped this wouldn't be one of those scenarios.

After nearly ten minutes had gone by, the alpha felt his knot starting to go down. He wanted to pull out of the omega and leave the room quietly, but the knot wasn't all the way down yet, and he didn't want to hurt the omega by pulling out too soon. He wasn't the most selfless person when it came to sex, and he didn't always treat his partners with the most respect, but he at least had the courtesy to wait until his knot had gone fully down before pulling out. Not every alpha was so courteous.

He was surprised however, to find out that the omega wasn't asleep. Before his knot was even fully down, the omega pulled away until the alpha's dick was freed from his ass, hissing in pain as he did it. The alpha stared at him in shock as the omega stood up from the bed and started picking up his clothes.

Well, this was rare. Most omegas were clingy and needy after sex. Most of them always wanted to cuddle with him or fall asleep together. And then, they usually wanted to exchange numbers after that. This omega, he had assumed, would be no different, but the alpha was surprised to see that the other man could barely look at him.

"You're leaving?" he asked the young man in surprise as he watched him get dressed.

"Sorry," the other said, looking at the floor, "I have an early morning tomorrow."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," the alpha laughed, "It's kind of refreshing not to have a clingy omega all over me after I've fucked them."

The alpha looked at the omega, considering him. He had been an unusual lay from the start and had one of the most intoxicating scents he had ever smelt. And the way he had presented to him…

"What's your name?" he found himself asking. It was a question he rarely ever asked his partners, but he found his curiosity peaked with this omega. There was something different about him.

The omega just shook his head as he buttoned up the few buttons that were still hanging onto his shirt. The rest of them were scattered all over the floor.

"No names," he said quietly, finishing getting dressed. He headed for the door then and turned around to look at him once more. He had an almost sad expression on his face.

"Thanks for the good time," he said in a strained voice before turning the handle on the door and exiting the room.

The alpha plopped his head back down on the bed, where he was still lying completely naked. That was probably one of the strangest encounters he'd ever had with an omega, and one that he would never forget.


	2. The Clinic

**The Clinic**

"Oh, my God," Iris said as soon as Barry entered the car, "You reek of alpha!"

"Well, that's generally what happens when you let an alpha knot you," Barry said flatly, buckling his seatbelt.

"So, you went through with it then?" Iris asked as she pulled away from the AO bar.

She had never been to an Alpha-Omega bar, and she had no clue what they were like, but she imagined most people left them smiling, not looking miserable like Barry did now.

"Yeah, I went through with it," Barry said quietly, "And now I feel like the scum of the earth. A part of me hopes I _don't_ get pregnant just so that I don't have to feel guilty about it for the rest of my life."

"Barry," Iris said sadly, "The alpha will never know the difference either way. You don't have to feel guilty. So many alphas sire children every day without realizing it."

"Still doesn't make me feel better about _intentionally_ trying to trick him," Barry muttered.

Barry's mood wasn't exactly lifted when he got home. He walked through the front door to find Joe sitting in the living room waiting for him.

"Where were you?" he asked Barry sternly, "Iris said she was going to go pick you up, but she didn't say where you…."

Joe's eyes widened suddenly, and Barry knew. He had smelt him. Joe looked Barry over then, taking in his disheveled hair, swollen lips, and nearly buttonless shirt.

"What did you do, Bar?" he asked in a deadly quiet voice.

"Dad, don't," Iris said quickly, "It was my idea."

Joe walked over to them and scented Barry, wrinkling his nose at the alpha scent covering him mixed with Barry's own pheromones. He smelt like walking sex.

"I don't recognize the scent," he said sternly, "That's definitely not Eddie. Who was it, Barry?"

Barry shook his head, looking at the floor, unable to look Joe in the eye.

"I, um, I didn't…get his name," he muttered.

Joe's eyes widened.

"You let a stranger knot you?!" he roared, and Barry flinched away from him.

"Dad," Iris said, "You do realize that's exactly what the OHF wants to do to him in the clinic? At least this way, it was done on Barry's own terms."

"But it wasn't _safe_ ," Joe said angrily, looking back and forth between the two of them, "The clinic, as awful as it is, is at least a controlled environment. You don't have to worry about the alpha hurting you, or abducting you, or giving you an STD, or…"

Joe was at a loss for words.

"I can't believe you did this, Bar," he said after a moment, "I can't believe you would do something so dangerous."

"You sound like the OHF," Barry said angrily, causing Joe's eyes to widen in shock, "All you care about is my safety, like I can't be trusted to look out for myself because I'm a weak omega. You're acting like the OHF, trying to control every aspect of my sex life to make me the ideal omega."

"Bar," Joe said in a hurt voice, "That's not what this is. I'm not protective over you because you're an omega. I'm protective of you because you're my kid, and I love you. I'd react the same way if this was Iris. It has nothing to do with you being an omega."

"Well, sometimes it really doesn't feel that way," Barry said angrily before quickly climbing the stairs to disappear to his room.

Joe stared at him in shock as he watched Barry leave.

"Dad," Iris said, putting a hand on her father's arm, "He's just upset right now. He doesn't really think you're like the OHF. He's just really emotional now that he's off all of his suppressants. He's got years' worth of hormones catching up to him, and he's had a…lot going on tonight."

Joe sighed.

"I can't say I'm that surprised that he tried this," he said, "I wish he hadn't—I wish he had just taken Eddie's offer—but I can't say I'm surprised by it. What's done is done, I guess. Who knows? Maybe it'll work. Maybe he'll get pregnant."

"I hope he does," Iris said, "Even though Barry's kind of hoping he _doesn't_ now."

"Why?" Joe asked in confusion, "Wasn't that kind of the point?"

"It was," Iris confirmed, "But he feels guilty about it already. You know Barry. The guilt of tricking an alpha into breeding him would eat at him for the rest of his life."

…..

Barry stared down at the test with mixed feelings. He felt both disappointed and relieved at the same time to see that it was negative. He felt some of his guilt lift a little, but only to be replaced by fear and apprehension as he thought about what this meant. He would be going into the clinic. He only had four more days before he was supposed to go in, and four days wouldn't be enough to do anything about it at this point.

Even if he went running to Eddie to take his offer, four days wouldn't be enough for him to go into heat, let Eddie breed him, and take a pregnancy test. The only thing that he could do to stop him from going into the clinic at this point would be to permanently bond with someone. Eddie had already offered to bond with Barry, but Barry couldn't do that to him. He didn't love Eddie, and it wouldn't be fair of him to trap the man in a loveless life with a mate who didn't feel the same way. Barry had no doubt that his feelings for Eddie would grow with time, but it wouldn't be fair to bond with him now when he didn't have those feelings.

No, all Barry could do at this point was go to the clinic.

…..

"Are you sure about this, Barry?" Joe asked him, giving Barry a worried look as they pulled up to the clinic.

"No," Barry admitted, "But at least this way I'll be free. I won't have to tie myself to a single alpha for the rest of my life, and I'll be letting Eddie off the hook. I couldn't let him do that for me. It wouldn't be right."

"I know, but _this_ ," Joe said pointing out his window at the clinic, " _This_ isn't right either."

"I'll be okay, Joe," Barry said softly.

"They're going to pump you full of hormones, Barry," Joe said sadly, "They're going to strap you down and…"

"I'll be fine," Barry assured him, "This will all be over soon. Hopefully it won't take me too long to go into heat, and I'll be finished with it quickly."

"I wish I could go in there with you," Joe said sadly, "I can't stand the idea of you going through this alone."

"Don't worry about that," Barry said, "I'll manage. Besides, this isn't the kind of thing that I would want an audience for anyways."

Joe nodded.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "I guess not."

"Hey," Barry said, giving Joe as small, sad smile, "At least you'll be a grandpa."

Joe laughed lightly at that before sighing.

"Pop pop," he said, "My grandkids are going to call me pop pop."

Barry laughed.

"Okay then," he said, "See you in a few days…or weeks. We'll see."

"Good luck, Barry," Joe said, leaning over in his car seat to hug him, "Be strong."

"I will," Barry said as they pulled apart.

With one last sad smile at Joe, Barry opened his door and exited the vehicle, duffel bag in hand. Joe watched Barry walk toward the OHF building with a sick feeling in his gut. This wasn't right.

…..

"Hello, Mr. Allen," the receptionist at the front desk greeted him. She knew who he was of course. He had been coming here once a month for years. "Did you have your health screening today or a sexuality consultation?"

"Neither," Barry responded with a sigh, "I'm checking in for inpatient today."

"Oh!" she said, and then a wide smile formed on her face, "You've reached your mating deadline, huh?"

Barry nodded, not looking her in the eye. He didn't think he could stand seeing the calm smile on her face, as if they were simply discussing the weather and not the fact that he was there to be bred against his will.

"Alright, Mr. Allen," she said in a cheerful voice, "If you'll just come with me, we'll get you settled in."

She led Barry toward an area of the building he had never been in before. The building had three wings. The omega wellness and health promotion clinic that Barry usually had to go to. The pregnancy wing that he would probably soon be going to regularly if everything went the way it should. And the inpatient breeding clinic.

Barry's hands were clenched into fists as she led him led him down the hallway.

"We have our heat stimulation services in this room here," she said, pointing towards a door they were walking past, "This other room here is our breeding room. We'll show you what it looks like once you get closer to your heat. Over here we have our alpha rooms. Most of our paid breeders don't stay here indefinitely, but we always have rooms available should they desire them. This room here is our examination room where you'll be doing your checkups."

"What kinds of checkups?" Barry asked nervously.

"Mostly standard stuff," she answered, "Blood work, hormone tests, and eventually pregnancy tests to verify successful breeding. We also have it available in the case of any injuries."

"Injuries?"

"Some of our breeders can get a bit carried away sometimes," she explained, "Especially with omegas who have stronger scents than normal. They're not excessively violent or anything. When in sexual frenzy, alphas can just a get a little rough is all."

Barry narrowed his eyes at her. Not only were they going to hold him down and breed him, there was also a chance that they might hurt him? Iris had warned him that she had heard horror stories about things that happened in the OHF clinics, but it was another thing entirely to be casually told about it from an OHF employee herself. It made it sound so much more threatening.

"Aren't they monitored or something?" Barry asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, "Do you watch them to make sure they don't hurt the omegas?"

"We've ensured total privacy for our paid breeders and for our clients," she stated, "We keep security cameras in the breeding rooms in case something more serious comes up, but we don't review the footage unless a major altercation has occurred. Otherwise, what happens in the breeding room remains completely private."

"Is there a way that I can arrange for a supervisor?" Barry asked quietly, "Someone to stay in the room and oversee that things don't get 'carried away'?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Allen, but it is a part of our alpha employee contract that all breeding sessions remain completely private."

Barry glared at her.

"Mr. Allen," she said, "I'll arrange for you to meet with a counselor to talk about all of this when you get closer to your heat. For the time being, I suggest you put it from your mind."

"Okay, sure," Barry said sarcastically, "I'll just put it from my mind then. Easy."

She ignored his sarcastic tone and continued down the hall.

"This is our shower room," she said, "It's fully equipped to clean up before and after all heat stimulation and breeding sessions. I assure you, the shower room is quite private and enjoyable. Post sessions, however, you will be supervised to make sure you don't wash the alpha's seed from your body, or you might decrease your chances of a successful breeding cycle."

Barry blushed at these words.

"You're even going to have someone watching me in the shower?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're about to be going through several perineal exams, heat stimulation sessions, and breeding sessions, and you're worried about someone watching you _shower_?"

Barry looked away. He couldn't explain it, but his showers were very private times for him. To have someone watching him clean himself would be so…intimate. Fucking him for the purpose of breeding was one thing, but watching him privately clean himself was a different level of intimate for him. It somehow felt more personal.

"And here is where you'll be staying," the receptionist told him when they reached a door at the end of the hallway, "All of these last few rooms here are our omega quarters."

She opened the door for him, and Barry stepped inside. The room was small. There was just a small twin bed in the center of the room with a nightstand next to it and a dresser in the corner for Barry to put his stuff in. A door off to the side led to a small bathroom that consisted of only a sink and a toilet. Barry walked over to the bed and set his duffel bag down as he looked around the room. There was no phone, no TV, no books, nothing to help him to pass the time.

"What am I supposed to do in my free time?" Barry asked her.

"Really, you'll be surprised by how little free time you have here," she answered, "Most omegas use all their free time to rest after their sessions, but we also have the nightstand fully equipped with stuff to keep you occupied if you get bored."

Barry moved over to the nightstand to open the drawer. The drawer was filled with a variety of vibrators, lube, and dildos that even inflated at the base to simulate a knot. Barry stared at the contents of the drawer for a moment before turning back to the receptionist, a questioning look on his face.

"We encourage all of our omega clients to engage in self-stimulation," she told him, "It can help increase fertility and provoke a heat cycle quicker."

Barry closed the drawer. Something told him he'd be getting enough sexual stimulation here without needing to stimulate himself.

"That reminds me, Mr. Allen," she said suddenly, "I'll be needing your cellphone. Omegas are not allowed to make unscheduled calls while they're here."

Barry sighed. He had been expecting this, but he had still hoped they wouldn't take his phone away from him. Reluctantly, Barry pulled out his cellphone and handed it to her.

"I'll keep this locked up somewhere for you," she told him, "It'll be given back to you once you leave here. We want to minimize all distractions for our omegas so that they can focus solely on their heat cycles without being distracted by talking to their loved ones. We allow for occasional scheduled phone calls and sometimes visits, but we try to keep those to a minimum while you're staying with us."

Barry nodded reluctantly at her. He felt lonely already now that he had had his phone taken from him. He felt completely cut off from everybody now, and that was a scary feeling when he was in a place like this.

"Alright, Mr. Allen," the receptionist said, "Your doctor will be right in with you in a few minutes. Don't start unpacking any of your possessions yet. We'll be sending someone in here to do that for you."

"I can unpack my own stuff," Barry insisted.

"We need to search through it all to make sure you're not bringing anything in here that you shouldn't," she said gently, "Junk food, suppressants, contraceptives, that sort of thing."

Barry sighed but nodded. He didn't like it, but really it did make sense that they would feel the need to do that. They wouldn't be the OHF if they didn't try to control every little thing in his life. Barry couldn't say he was surprised.

When the woman left the room and closed the door, Barry heard a small click from the other side of it. Did she just…?

Barry made his way over to the door and tried the handle, giving it a small turn. It didn't budge. She had locked the door. For some reason this room seemed a whole lot smaller now. He walked back over to the bed and sat down on it with a sigh. It already seemed like a million years ago he was saying bye to Joe in his car. He felt so trapped and helpless here, and they hadn't really even started yet.


	3. This Isn't Personal

**This Isn't Personal**

It seemed to take ages for the doctor to finally enter his room, but really it was probably just a few minutes. Barry heard a soft click from the door as it was unlocked and Dr. Norstad entered the room.

"Good morning, Barry," Dr. Norstad said cheerfully.

"Morning," Barry said stiffly without smiling.

He really wished these people would stop being so god damned cheerful. The situation was bad enough without them all being so falsely smiley about it.

"Alright," Dr. Norstad said, clapping his hands together, "Well, I'm going to walk you through all of this step by step as we go, rather than overwhelm you by telling you everything at once."

"I'd rather know everything ahead of time," Barry responded instantly.

"Okay," the beta doctor said, giving Barry a somewhat uneasy look, "Well, basically there are three main stages to this type of assistive breeding. The first stage is the heat stimulation stage or what we call your preheat treatments. It is going to consist of hormonal treatments, sexual stimulation, aromatherapy, and detoxification from all those nasty suppressants you've been taking over the years. We're also going to monitor your diet and encourage you to exercise to ensure that your body is healthy and ready to carry your baby."

Barry took a deep breath, taking all of this in.

"And the other two stages?" he asked nervously.

"I won't go into full detail of the other two stages yet, but next would be the breeding or heat stage, and lastly your post-heat period. You will be going through daily physical exams and other tests throughout the entire process."

"What kinds of tests?" Barry asked, wanting to know everything they were going to be doing to him.

"Let's just start with the physical," the doctor said gently, "And we'll see where we go from there. Come with me, Mr. Allen."

He led Barry out of the room and down the hallway to the examination room that the receptionist had pointed out earlier. Really, it didn't look much different than the exam room that Barry normally went to in the wellness center part of the building. The room was just slightly larger and seemed to be better stocked.

"Have a seat, Barry," Dr. Norstad said kindly.

Barry did as he was told, sitting on the edge of the examination table. Dr. Norstad started with the usual basic vital assessments. He took Barry's pulse and blood pressure, listened to his heart and lung sounds, and took his temperature and oxygen level readings.

"Your blood pressure and pulse are a little higher than usual," the doctor said, furrowing his eyebrows as he wrote down his readings, "Are you nervous, Barry?"

"Only a little bit," Barry said somewhat sarcastically.

Of course he was fucking nervous! He was completely at their mercy now, and they were going to put him through whatever tests and whatever procedures they wanted. They were going to breed him against his will. They were going to _rape_ him.

"You don't have to be afraid, Barry," Dr. Norstad said kindly, "We won't let any harm come to you here."

Barry nodded, but really he didn't feel any better upon hearing these words. The OHF claimed they cared about his wellbeing, but Barry knew that wasn't true. They didn't care about the omegas themselves, but rather the children they would be bearing. They didn't care about him. They just wanted to use him as an incubation vessel. To them, he was just a bitch to be bred and nothing more.

"Lay back for me please, Mr. Allen," the doctor directed.

Barry complied, scooting back on the examination table and laying back on it. The doctor lifted up his shirt to expose his stomach.

"When was the last time you ate, Barry?" Dr. Norstad asked, pulling out his stethoscope.

"Not since last night," Barry said truthfully, "I didn't have much of an appetite."

The doctor gave him a reproachful look but thankfully he didn't say anything as he placed his stethoscope to Barry's stomach. After listening for about a minute, he hung his stethoscope back around his neck and then placed two hands on Barry's stomach.

"Let me know if anything hurts," the doctor instructed as he started to palpate Barry's abdomen.

When he was finished with his abdominal assessment, he told Barry he could sit up as he wrote down his findings.

"Barry, do you want to tell me why your scent is different?" the doctor asked after he had finished writing.

"My scent?"

"I'm a beta, and even I can sense the change," the doctor said seriously, "It's a lot more potent now. Why did it change, Barry?"

Barry stared at him for a moment. He knew his scent was a lot stronger now, but he was surprised that a beta was able to notice it so easily, especially a beta whom he only ever saw once a month.

"I stopped taking my suppressants a few weeks ago," Barry told him.

His doctor's lips went from a subtle frown to a wide smile within seconds.

"That's fantastic news, Mr. Allen!" he said happily, "I've been telling you for years to get off that garbage. I'm so happy you decided to go clean!"

"Yeah, well," Barry muttered, "I figured I'd have to be off them eventually anyways."

"Very true," Dr. Norstad said, still smiling as he wrote in Barry's chart, "You're ahead of the game now, Barry. Getting you off of those nasty suppressants and contraceptives was one of the first steps. Naturally, you're still going through detox and withdrawal then?"

Barry nodded with a grimace.

"The headaches have been the worst," he told him, "And I can't seem to concentrate on anything anymore."

"The side effects of suppressant withdrawal should wear off within a few weeks," Dr. Norstad said dismissively, "Your body is just readjusting to going back into its natural heat cycle after years of suppressant abuse. How long has it been since you stopped your suppressant regimen?"

Barry hated the way how Dr. Norstad acted as if he was some sort of junkie. Using suppressants was completely normal, and it didn't make him a drug addict or anything. The OHF acted like it wasn't normal, but really, most unbonded omegas were on the stuff, and Barry refused to let the OHF make him feel guilty about using it.

"I stopped taking them about two weeks ago," Barry answered stiffly.

"That's great, Barry," his doctor said happily, "We'll monitor your blood levels, and once it's all completely out of your system, we'll be able to properly prepare you for your heat cycle."

Barry took a deep, shaky breath. He was nervous about going into heat. He hadn't allowed his body to go through a true heat cycle in almost five years. He hardly even remembered what they were like. All he remembered about them was the feeling of desperation, the maddening need to feel satisfied, to be touched, to be knotted. He wasn't looking forward to feeling that kind of desperation again.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions now, Barry," Dr. Norstad said, "I need you to be completely honest with me. That is _extremely_ important."

He fixed Barry with a serious, knowing gaze. Barry blushed and looked down. Barry and his doctor both knew that Barry often lied during his regular health screenings, usually about his diet and his lifestyle. That sort of thing. Neither of them ever really said anything out loud about it, but they both knew that Barry had been lying to him for years.

"Have you ever been pregnant before, Barry?" his doctor asked.

"No."

"Is there a chance that you are pregnant now?"

"No," Barry said, swallowing, "I…I just took a pregnancy test a few days ago. I'm not pregnant."

His doctor stared at him, surveying Barry with a slightly confused, serious look on his face.

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse, Mr. Allen?" he asked, "Have you mated within the last two months?"

"Yes," Barry said, looking at the floor.

Dr. Norstad gave Barry a stern look but thankfully didn't pass any judgement on him.

"Did you use contact precautions?" he asked, "Or just your oral contraceptives?"

"Neither," Barry answered quietly.

His doctor blinked at him.

"Were you attempting an unbonded conception on your own, Mr. Allen?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes," Barry answered, unabashed, his jaw set in defiance.

His doctor shook his head at him.

"Barry," he said seriously, "Have I not educated you on the dangers of an omega engaging in unprotected sex with an unbonded partner?"

"Well, you people wanted me to get pregnant!" Barry said defensively, "So that's what I tried to do."

"Mr. Allen, the OHF would never encourage an omega to engage in reckless behavior such as mating with an alpha without bonding first. At least, not without being under the supervision of medical professionals. Assisted knotting should only be done in a medical setting, Barry, and omegas should never try to take it upon themselves to—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it!" Barry said angrily, "Sorry if I didn't exactly want to be strapped down and raped with a bunch of doctors watching!"

Barry breathed heavily as the doctor stared at him, shocked by his outburst.

"Barry, we do our best here to make our assisted knotting services as painless and easy as possible, both for the breeders and for the omegas under our care," Dr. Norstad said carefully, "Also, the doctors do not watch during that particular part of the process, unless we suspect some sort of sexual dysfunction is occurring that would require our observation and assessment."

"I know," Barry said, his voice laced with anger, "I've been told that already. Instead of watching, you guys just leave the room and let the alpha do whatever he wants."

The doctor sighed.

"I assure you, Mr. Allen, our breeding staff have been trained and are highly aware of how to take care of our omega clients. I know that you aren't being given much of a choice here, but I promise you that the whole thing goes a lot smoother if you do your best to cooperate with us."

With that, the doctor moved on from the subject, returning to asking Barry all of his personal questions. After they had gone through Barry's medical history, which really wasn't all that different from when he went in for a normal checkup, the doctor asked Barry to lie back again.

"Can you unbutton your pants, Barry?" the doctor asked him.

Barry did as he was told, and, because he knew it was what he was going to be asked to do next, he lifted his hips and pulled his pants completely off, boxers and all. As awkward as it was to be naked from the waist down in front of someone, Barry was somewhat used to this. He went through perineal exams all the time during his usual checkups.

"Please put your legs up on these," Dr. Norstad instructed as he lifted up the stirrups that were attached to the examination table.

Barry lifted his legs into the stirrups. He always hated this. He felt so degraded and exposed.

He tensed when the doctor touched him, inspecting his most private and intimate parts. He supposed he would have to get used to it though. There were going to be a lot more moments like this one.

"Relax, Barry," the doctor said as he gently inserted a gloved finger into Barry's entrance.

Barry did his best to relax so the whole thing could go smoother, but he was a tightly wound ball of nerves.

"You feel surprisingly tight, Mr. Allen, compared to most male omegas I've examined," Dr. Norstad said after a moment, removing his gloves and stepping away to write something down on his clipboard, "Tell me, how often do you self-pleasure?"

Barry blushed as he sat up from the table.

"Not very often," he said, "I mean, I do every once in a while but not regularly or anything."

Dr. Norstad raised an eyebrow.

"Even with all of the sexuality counseling I prescribed for you?"

Barry looked down at the floor.

"I don't know," he said, "I guess it's not really for me."

"You know, if you had allowed your body to actually go through a heat cycle every now and again, your libido probably would have been a lot stronger."

Barry didn't say anything in reply. He wasn't going to humor the doctor by defending himself, and he certainly wasn't going to apologize for using suppressants. He couldn't believe how fucked up this whole thing was. They were going to breed him against his will, and _they_ were trying to make _him_ feel guilty? They could all go to hell.

The doctor ran several more tests and scans, drawing blood and performing abdominal ultrasounds and MRIs, doing a full fertility assessment.

"Well, Mr. Allen," Dr. Norstad said when he was done, "You seem to be in good health, and as far as I can tell, you're incredibly fertile. Once you go into your heat, I think it's safe to say your chances of conception are strong."

"Good," Barry said flatly, "When can we get started?"

He wanted to get this all over with as soon as possible. The sooner he went into heat, the sooner he would be bred and on his way home.

"We can start right now," the doctor said happily, mistaking Barry's impatience for enthusiasm, "I'm going to give you a couple injections that should help speed up your cycle."

"What are you giving me?" Barry asked nervously, watching the doctor draw up a clear substance from the vial.

"Just some hormone supplements," he said, "They should help with your cycle and your libido."

So basically they were going to turn him into a hormonal, emotional, horny omega, Barry thought bitterly. That's just perfect. He didn't object, though, as the doctor gave him the hormone injections. He could put up with being turned into a stereotypical omega for a few days. He would deal with it if it meant it got him pregnant faster.

"Okay, Mr. Allen," the doctor said, "We're going to be starting with some mild sexual stimulation then to help stimulate your cycle."

"Already?" Barry asked.

It was only the first day, and they were diving right in.

"It will be mild," the doctor promised, "We have a great alpha who specializes in this for the early stage. I'll be handing you off to your counselor now. She'll be going over the details with you."

He led Barry down the hall then to another new room. It was just a small office with a desk and two chairs. A woman entered the room then, closing the door softly behind her. She was younger and had a kind face, and unlike the receptionist, she didn't have a fake smile plastered to her face.

She did offer him a small smile as she sat down behind the desk across from him, but it wasn't super cheerful or anything. If anything, it was sympathetic.

"Can I call you Barry?" she asked him, "Or do you prefer Mr. Allen?"

"Barry is fine," Barry answered her.

"Okay, Barry," she said with a small smile, "I'm Jenny Harmon. I'm one of the staff psychologists."

Barry tried his best not to make a face. He had always hated psychologists. He had seen several shrinks after his dad had been put away, and then he had been seeing the OHF sexual counselor for a few years now. He still had yet to have a positive experience with any psychologist he came across.

"I'm not a sexual psychologist," Jenny said, as if reading his mind, "I'm here more for your emotional wellbeing. I know this is a difficult process to go through, and I'm here to help you through it any way that I can. Some omegas struggle with this experience more than others, and I've been informed that you've been less than enthusiastic about it."

"Why would I be at all enthusiastic about it?" Barry asked incredulously, "Why would _anyone_?"

"Some omegas really like the Assisted Knotting Program," she told him, "It gives them the opportunity to have children even if they're not ready to bond with anyone yet."

Barry didn't say anything. He was definitely not one of those people. He didn't want to do any of this.

"Male omegas tend to struggle with the concept more than females," she said gently, "My brother is an omega, and he felt very much the same way you do."

Barry raised his eyebrows.

"Your brother is an omega?" he asked, "And yet you work for the OHF?"

She laughed lightly.

"He always saw the OHF as a bad thing too," she said, "But really, the OHF is just here to help, and he saw that with time. He fully supports my career choice now."

She cleared her throat then.

"But we should really get back to you, though," Jenny said, "The point I'm trying to make is that although I have some firsthand experience with this and I've worked with many male omegas that have been through the same thing you're going through, I still know that every person's situation is different, and I'm not going to pretend to fully understand how you're feeling right now. I can only try to imagine what this must be like for you, and I'm going to try to help you any way I can."

"You're going to try to convince me that the OHF is good?" Barry asked.

"That's up for you to decide," she told him, "You won't see me acting like this is some great positive experience if you don't feel that way about it. There won't be any fake pretenses about this being a beautiful journey that you're going through because the truth is that it's not all beautiful. Parts of it can be, but other parts of it can be quite ugly, and I'm going to be straight with you about everything."

"Thanks," Barry said quietly.

He actually was grateful for it. She was the first OHF employee he had met that wasn't all falsely smiley about this whole process, and she seemed to really mean it when she said that she was going to be straight with him about everything. He found her honesty refreshing.

"So," she said, pulling out several papers, "It looks like you're going to be starting some light stimulation today."

"What exactly does that mean?" Barry asked wearily, "What does 'light stimulation' include?"

"It's nothing too intense," she told him quickly, "It's mostly just exposure therapy. We'll be assigning you to one of our alphas, and you two will both be getting to know each other's scents and bodies. The hormones you've been given should help, and they should make your body highly sensitive. Your file says that you're nearing heat, so this should work rather well. The orientation alpha we assigned you to isn't in rut, so the whole thing should be well controlled. There will be some touching and stimulation at first, followed by some mild penetration. The alpha will release in you, but there will be no knot. We won't have anyone knotting you until your body has adjusted."

Barry's hands clenched into fists in his lap. None of that sounded too mild to him. Even without a knot, he was still going to be having intercourse on his very first day here. If that was their definition of 'mild' then Barry dreaded to see what else they had in store for him.

"Do I get to meet my alpha first?" he asked quietly.

Jenny shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow for much personal interaction between our alpha employees and our omega clients outside of the breeding room," she said, "This is just your orientation alpha. You'll be getting different alphas later."

"Alpha _s_?" Barry asked suddenly, shocked by her plural use of the word, "You mean I'm going to be bred by more than one alpha?"

"Of course," she said, "We utilize our entire team of alpha staff when it comes to impregnating an omega. They all will be involved in your heat stimulation and breeding sessions."

Upon seeing the appalled look he was giving her, Jenny continued.

"A variety of different alpha scents and pheromones should help increase your chances of conception," she explained.

"This is _sick_ ," Barry spat, "After all the bullshit you guys have been telling me about how improper it is for an omega to mate with someone other than their mate, now you're going to have multiple alphas lining up to knot me?!"

"This isn't personal, Barry," Jenny said gently, "This is a controlled, clinical environment. It's not the same. Going through the Assisted Knotting Program doesn't make you…slutty or promiscuous or…"

"Oh, my God!" Barry said angrily, "That's not what I was saying _at all_! I _know_ that I'm not a slut for being here. How can I be when I'm here against my will?! What I'm saying is that I feel as though I'm being whored out to a bunch of disgusting alphas who making a living out of _raping_ helpless omegas."

"This isn't _rape_ , Barry," Jenny assured him quickly, "It's not—"

"YES, IT IS!" Barry shouted, tears forming in his eyes, "Just because I'm not physically fighting back, it doesn't mean this is at all consensual! I'm still here against my will! I'm still going to be bred when I don't want to be! I'm not _ready_ for a baby right now, and you people are forcing one onto me!"

"Barry," she said gently, "If you don't feel ready to raise a child, I'm always able to discuss with you multiple adoption options. There's a high demand for male omega-birthed babies, and I'm sure we could find a nice beta couple who would be more than happy to—"

"I'm not going to give up my _child_!" Barry said incredulously, "I said that I wasn't _ready_ for a baby, not that I didn't want one. I would still keep the baby. There's no way in hell that I would let some strangers raise my kid!"

"We can discuss all of this once you've been bred," Jenny said quietly, "I will evaluate your mental health, and together, we'll decide if you're in the right state of mind to be a father to your—"

"What does _that_ mean?!" Barry asked angrily, "Are you…are you saying that I might not have a _choice_ in the matter?! That you people might actually _take_ my child away from me once it's born?!"

Jenny let out a heavy sigh.

"Some omegas simply aren't fit to be parents," she said simply, "It's not common, but there _have_ been a few cases in which the OHF felt the need to step in and—"

"I'm leaving," Barry said venomously, "I'm not doing this. I'm not going to let you people use my body as an incubation vessel just to have you take my child away. It's _sick_. I'm not doing this. I'm leaving right now!"

"You can't leave," Jenny said calmly.

"The hell I can't!" Barry yelled, "I checked myself in; I can check myself out. I don't care about these fucking omega laws! I'm not going to go through with this!"

Barry saw Jenny then reach under her desk for something, but she didn't grab anything. It wasn't until her shaky hand returned to the desktop again that Barry realized she had pressed a button there.

"What are you doing?" he asked her angrily.

"I'm sorry, Barry," she said in a strained voice, "But our therapy session is over for today."

Just then, the door to the small office opened, and two large beta men walked in.

"No!" Barry yelled, when they grabbed him and pulled him from his chair, "Let go of me! Let me go! Let me _leave_! I'm not staying here!"

"We can't let you leave, Barry," Jenny said sadly.

"I thought you said this wasn't rape," Barry spat at her as he fought against the two betas, "If it wasn't before, then it fucking is now!"

Jenny didn't say anything as the two men pulled Barry out of the room. Barry dug his heals into the floor as they pushed him down the hallway towards the stimulation room. He did everything he could. He fought, screamed, kicked and clawed, but the two larger men maintained their grasp on him easily. They seemed to be well-experienced in this sort of thing. Barry must not have been the only omega to fight back.

It wasn't until now that Barry realized just how powerless over the situation he really was. He had absolutely no control over anything right now. He never did. He had only had the _illusion_ of control. He couldn't simply choose not to go through with this, and no matter how hard he fought, this was really going to happen to him.

He was going to be bred.


	4. Stimulation

**A couple people have asked why the OHF is doing this, and it all relates back to what I said in the first chapter. There's a birth crisis going on right now, mostly because omegas in society are trying to gain more independence. So, a law was passed that whether they were bonded or not, every omega beyond a certain age had to give birth to at least one child. I know it's messed up. This whole** ** _story_** **is messed up. It's not the first of its kind, though. Anyone who's read The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood knows what I'm talking about.**

 **WARNING: VERY graphic rape scene—also applies to future chapters!**

 **WARNING: Violence**

 **Stimulation**

Barry felt his chest tighten in panic as he was stripped down entirely, his clothes roughly torn from his body until he was completely naked and exposed. The stimulation room had a special platform that he was then restrained to. He was positioned on his stomach, bent over the stand so that his ass would be presented to the alpha in the traditional way. He tried to stop them from restraining his arms to the stand in front of him, but the beta attendants wrestled them into the restraints easily.

Panic welled in his chest as the betas then moved to his legs. He kicked out at them, but it didn't take much for them grab his legs and force them apart, treating him like he was just some sort of animal that needed to be bred and not a person with actual thoughts and feelings.

"This is one feisty omega," one of the betas said to the other as they locked Barry's legs into place on the stand.

His legs were spread apart in the most humiliating way. Barry's hole was on display now for the entire room to see, and he never felt more exposed and degraded in his life.

"I don't think I've ever smelt an omega scent like this," the other beta said thoughtfully, "I hope the alpha can control himself. I'm a beta, and even _I'm_ getting a little rowdy just being in the same room with this one."

"Jason has pretty good control for an alpha," the other replied, "But I agree. This omega might actually test his restraint this time, and he's not even in _heat_ yet."

"Please!" Barry begged, pulling against his restraints with tears in his eyes, "Please, just let me go! I don't want to do this! Please, help me!"

The betas hardly even acknowledged him, though. It was like they were deaf to his pleas. They probably were used to omegas pleading with them all the time. They didn't say anything in reply to him, and they continued to talk to each other as they exited the room.

Barry let out a strangled sob as the room then became. This didn't feel real. It couldn't be happening, not like this. More sobs escaped his throat as he thought about Eddie's offer. He should have taken it. He should have just let Eddie breed him when he had the chance. Anything would have been better than _this_.

Barry's blood ran cold with terror when he heard the door to the room open again after a few minutes had passed. He strained to turn and look at the person who had entered, but his restraints didn't allow him to turn enough to see them. Only a moment after the door closing, the alpha's scent reached Barry's nostrils, causing a jolt of electricity to run through him.

"Please," Barry begged, "Please don't do this! Please just let me go!"

"They told me you were reluctant," the alpha's voice said softly as he came closer to him, "I'll try to be gentle."

"No," Barry sobbed, "Please, just don't. Just don't!"

Barry sucked in a breath when he felt a cold hand glide along his hip.

"I'm sorry, omega," the alpha whispered, "I'm just doing my job. I'll be quick. I'll try not to drag it out for you."

Barry sobbed when he felt the hand on his hip slide over the round of his ass, moving down his leg only to slide back up again. He shuddered when he felt a hand do the same thing on the other side.

"Your scent is intoxicating," the alpha muttered in his deep voice.

Barry shook uncontrollably as the alpha leaned over him then, burying his face into Barry's neck from behind. He nipped lightly at Barry's scent gland, and Barry felt blood pool reluctantly in his groin and slick starting to be produced in his hole from the stimulation.

"P-please," Barry said shakily, "No teeth. Don't…don't use your teeth."

He knew that the alphas weren't allowed to claim him. They weren't allowed to give him a bonding bite, but Barry didn't _ever_ want to feel their teeth on him either way.

"I have to," the alpha muttered in his ear, "It's to stimulate you."

Tears ran down Barry's face as the alpha finally pulled away from his neck. He felt one of the hands on his hips slip between his ass cheeks, teasing his sensitive hole. Barry held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted so badly for the alpha to just stop touching him, for him to pull his hands back and just step away from him. At the same time, however, his body wanted something else. His body wanted the alpha to continue, to impale him with his cock. Barry never felt more conflicted in his life.

Another sob escaped Barry's lips when the Alpha finally slipped a finger inside him. He could feel an obscene amount of slick coming from his hole, could feel it slowly trickling down his leg.

"You're so tight," the alpha muttered in amazement, "I've never felt an omega this t—"

" _Stop_ ," Barry pleaded, a broken sob escaping his lips as tears rolled down his face, "Please. Please, just…don't talk to me while you do this."

"Okay," the alpha whispered quietly before slipping another finger in him, "Just try to relax more. Try to enjoy it."

 _Enjoy it_. Those two words made Barry's stomach churn with disgust. He couldn't deny it, though, even to himself. What the alpha was doing felt good. It was disgusting and degrading, and Barry wanted more than anything for it to stop—but it felt good. He couldn't control his body's physiological response to the stimulation, especially with the hormones he had been given. Barry's body shook uncontrollably as the alpha worked him open, pumping his two fingers gently in and out of his hole. Barry didn't know if the shaking was from fear or arousal.

He felt both.

When the alpha twisted his fingers, crooking them inside of him, they suddenly brushed up against Barry's prostate, igniting an intense wave of pleasure to go coursing through him. The air caught in Barry's throat as he felt a rush of hormones enter his blood stream, his body then releasing an ungodly amount of pheromones all at once.

The alpha noticed.

"Oh, my God," he growled darkly, his fingers pausing in their movement.

Barry barely registered the smell of the alpha's own pheromones being released in response to his before the fingers were suddenly withdrawn from him.

"What are you—?"

Barry choked on his words and sucked in a painful breath when he suddenly felt something much larger be shoved roughly inside his hole. Barry choked back a cry of pain as the alpha pulled his cock back out a little before roughly ramming it back into him.

"S-stop!" Barry cried, "What are you _doing_?!"

The alpha didn't answer him, though. Barry heard a low growl come from behind him as the alpha gripped his hips with bruising hands before pushing into him again, plowing into him without mercy.

"That's too much!" Barry yelled, "Stop! That's too fast! Please!"

The alpha didn't stop, though. He continued pounding ruthlessly into Barry's body at an unforgiving pace. Barry felt like he was being stabbed by a knife, like he was being torn apart from the inside. His body wasn't anywhere near ready for this yet. He hadn't been properly stretched. It was after sucking in another painful breath of air that Barry really noticed the change in the alpha's scent and realized what had happened.

"HELP!" Barry screamed, hoping someone would hear him, "HELP! PLEASE! HE WENT INTO RUT! WE HAVE TO STOP! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!"

No one came to his aid, though. Barry's cries for help went unanswered. He pulled helplessly at the restraints over his arms and legs, but he couldn't break free. He couldn't pull away from the alpha who was now driving brutally into him. Tears ran down Barry's face as he went limp then, knowing it was useless to fight. He focused all his attention on relaxing his body so it wouldn't hurt so much. It only helped a little, though.

There was no pleasure in it anymore. Only pain.

Barry squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block it all out, trying to ignore the feeling of the alpha's penis moving inside him as he just waited for it to be over. He laid there and waited for the alpha to be finished with him, to be finished using his body. The alpha moaned, and his already painful grip on Barry's hips tightened, causing more tears to leak from Barry's eyes.

"Yes," the alpha whispered after a particularly deep thrust.

Barry knew the alpha was going to knot him, could tell by the way the man dug his fingers into his hips, by the way he growled with each thrust into him. Barry just prayed the man wasn't going to claim him. Once he was claimed, he would forever belong to this man. He would never get to bond with someone he truly loved.

Barry panicked when the alpha leaned over him again, his mouth latching onto Barry's neck, quickly seeking out his scent gland again. Barry's heartrate nearly doubled when he felt the man's teeth scrape menacingly over the skin there.

"Please," he sobbed brokenly, feeling the alpha's cock twitch inside him, "Please don't claim me. I'm begging you!"

The alpha continued to suck and nibble at his neck, seemingly deaf to Barry's pleas.

" _Mine_ ," he heard the alpha growl in his ear, " _Mine_."

"Don't!" Barry cried, tears streaming down his face as he tried futilely to pull away from the other man.

Barry struggled against his restraints again. The restraints over his right arm were becoming looser now, and even though they were chafing his skin raw, Barry continued to pull at them until his right arm finally slipped free. He twisted the best he could, angling his arm back behind him to try to push the alpha off of him.

The alpha didn't like that. He didn't like that at all.

"You're _mine,_ " he growled, grabbing Barry's wrist painfully, "You're _my_ omega!"

"PLEASE!" Barry screamed, his throat tearing, "SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE, SOMEBODY STOP HIM! I NEED HEL—"

The alpha suddenly clamped his other hand roughly over Barry's mouth, preventing him from calling for help. The hand gripping his freed arm twisted suddenly, and Barry let out a muffled scream of agony as he felt his wrist break.

"I've had enough defiance from you, omega," the alpha growled angrily, "You're going to keep your mouth shut and present nicely like a good little omega bitch until I'm finished."

Barry nodded, tears rolling down his face.

The alpha didn't take long after that. His thrusts soon became more urgent, more brutal, and Barry then felt the alpha's knot beginning to swell inside him, catching on his rim. Most alphas buried themselves into an omega at this point, but this alpha didn't. He kept thrusting, each thrust becoming more painful than the last, the larger the alpha's knot became. Barry knew he'd have tearing, knew that he was probably already bleeding from what the alpha was doing to him, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Barry let out a breath of relief when the alpha finally buried his almost fully swollen knot inside of him, letting it flare out fully inside Barry's body. The alpha nipped wantonly at Barry's neck, but he didn't fully bite down, something that Barry was immensely grateful for. He didn't want to become just another one of those stereotypical omega victims who were claimed against their will. He already felt enough like a helpless, pathetic victim in all of this.

As the alpha's seed pumped into him, Barry finally allowed himself to relax. It was over. The alpha had finished, and there would be no more pain now. The alpha slumped over him, laying all his weight on top of Barry, making it difficult for him to breath. He rubbed his sweaty body against Barry's back, scenting him the way most alphas did after breeding, thrusting lightly now that his knot was inside him. The alpha's tongue glided along Barry's shoulder towards his neck, where he returned to abusing Barry's scent gland for a few moments before repeating the same thing on the other side.

It didn't take very long for the alpha's knot to shrink. Barry hissed in pain when the alpha pulled his cock from his body before it was even completely shrunk. He didn't expect anything less from an alpha in rut, though. Rutting alphas only cared about reaching their own release. They didn't think about their partner's pleasure.

Or their pain.

Barry let out a sob of relief now that it was finally over and the alpha was no longer inside him. He gasped for air, trying desperately to catch his breath. His wrist throbbed painfully and Barry's hole felt like it had been torn in two. He could feel blood and semen trickling down his thighs, the same way that tears were continuing to roll down his face.

And then Barry screamed.

The alpha had thrust back into him, his cock fully hard again. Most alphas needed time before they'd be ready to go again, but an alpha in rut could go for hours, and it was with this thought that Barry realized:

This was far from over.

…..

"I'm sure Barry's fine, dad," Iris assured her father as she watched him pace the living room, "He's strong. He'll get through this."

"I have a terrible feeling," Joe choked, still pacing back in forth, "In here."

Joe put a hand on his chest.

"I have that same heart-wrenching feeling that I did when you were twelve and your appendix burst," he said seriously, "Something's wrong. I can tell. I can _feel_ it."

"It's in your head, dad," Iris assured him, "Barry's not even yours by blood. You can't possibly be feeling the same paternal connection with him that you did with me. It doesn't work that way."

"I'm telling you, I can _feel_ it!" Joe insisted, "I need to go back to the clinic! I need to make sure he's okay!"

"Dad, he's only been there for six hours," Iris said reasonably, "I doubt they've even started the actual breeding process yet. It's only the first day."

"I know someone who told me they do things quickly at the OHF," Joe said seriously, "I heard they jump right into everything right away. Odds are, Barry's probably going through his stimulation sessions right now."

Iris paled.

"They start that on the first _day_?!"

Joe nodded.

"I know I don't have the same blood connection with Barry that I would with a biological child," he said, "But I'm not imagining this, Iris. I can sense his distress. Something's not right."

Just then, the phone rang, causing both of them to jump in their nervous state. Joe grabbed it and looked at the caller ID.

"Central OHF," he read aloud, looking at his daughter with wide eyes.

He quickly hit accept on the call and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered hurriedly.

"Hi, is this detective Joe West? Bartholomew Allen's emergency contact?" a woman's voice asked.

"It is," Joe said seriously, "What's wrong?! What's the emergency?!"

The woman took a shaky breath.

"There was a minor incident today, and the doctor instructed me to call you," she said.

"Define 'minor,'" Joe demanded harshly.

"Bartholomew's first stimulation session," she said nervously, "It…didn't go according to plan."

"What happened?" Joe growled.

"The alpha who was performing stimulation services on Mr. Allen, he…he went into rut during the session."

"HE WHAT?!" Joe roared, causing Iris to jump and look at him in worried confusion.

"It was unexpected, sir," the woman said quickly, "The alpha wasn't supposed to be nearing his rut for at least another month or so."

"How could this have happened?!" Joe yelled into the phone, "How the hell did you people let this happen?!"

"Sir, this is a very rare occurrence for us," the woman explained to him, "Normally this sort of thing doesn't ever happen here."

"Is Barry okay?!" Joe asked angrily, knowing full well just how far some alphas could go when they're in rut, "Is he hurt?! Did the bastard claim him?!"

Iris's eyes widened at these words, and tears formed in her eyes. She didn't know what had happened, but it didn't sound good.

"No, thankfully he didn't claim him," the woman assured him quickly, "Mr. Allen is still un-bonded."

"Thank God," Joe sighed, "How is he, though? Is he okay?!"

"The experience was somewhat…traumatic for him," the woman said slowly, "We're going to have him work with our staff counselor to move past it. As for being physically hurt…there were a few injuries from the incident."

"What sort of injuries?" Joe demanded.

"That's something you'll have to discuss with Bartholomew's doctor," the woman replied uncomfortably, "I'm not authorized to reveal that information."

"How did it even get that bad?!" Joe asked angrily, "How was it not stopped before the alpha bastard hurt my son?!"

"Sir, we don't supervise during our clients' stimulation and breeding sessions," she explained, "We do what we can to ensure privacy for all parties involved. We had no idea what was happening during the time when Barry was alone with the alpha."

"And how long _was_ that?" Joe growled, "How long was Barry alone, locked in a room with an alpha in rut who was trying to _rape_ him?!"

Iris gasped, but Joe didn't pay her any mind as he waited for the woman on the phone to reply. All he heard was silence from the other side of the line.

"Answer me!" Joe demanded, "How long was Barry in there?!"

"Sir, I don't know if I'm allowed to disclose—"

"HOW LONG?!"

There was another short pause before the woman took a deep breath and finally answered him.

"Four hours."


End file.
